Mariska’s diary
by Crying vampire
Summary: The story is about Dracula’s bride Marishka, her feelings and emotions about how Dracula became a vampire and why Van Helsing was cursed by God.
1. First meeting

**_Mariska's diary_**

**Chapter 1 First meeting**

_It was midnight. Dark and cold. As it was winter and snowflakes were falling down from the sky. Everybody were sleeping. Everybody, expect vampires in Dracula's citadel. In the room, that was in the highest tower, one of the Dracula's brides Marishka was sitting at the table, made of the red wood. Flickering candlelight illuminated her beautiful features: big amber eyes with long eye-lashes, voluptuous lips and pale smooth skin. Her long golden hair were taken away, to not disturb her. She wore yellow suit with golden jeweler valuables, her suit was in east stile in fact, it was rather open for this season of the year but she was a vampire and haven't felt cold. On the table there was an inkwell, a feather and some paper. Marishka turned back, listening. Girl didn't want anybody to come in, particularly Aleera. She didn't like this red- haired bride. But still no sound in the corridor. Marishka breathed deeply, took feather and started to write:_

«30.10.1465 Transylvania, Sigishoare village.

I started to write this diary to tell about events, in what I had taken part. First, my name is Maria Anna Feranshi or just as my father called me – Marishka. I have born in a rich family, and my father was a baron Oleg II. I really love my country. Transylvania is the most beautiful and it is my home. My story has begun in 1462. I remember everything. It was summer. Warm as usual. Carpathian Mountains were green, and flowers grew. At that time Walachia was ruled by Vladislaus III Dracula. I haven't ever seen him, but I heard that he came to a throne, when he was about fifteen years old. My father respected him. As we were leaving between Hungary, Austria and Turkey, we needed courageous and strong king. In fact most of our people were soldiers, and Turkey was our main enemy. We lived in alert as we waited for attack. It was a war for Christian faith against Muslims. Vatican sent their great knight to help us. His name was Gabriel Van Helsing; soon he became Dracula's friend. Vlad III has once again found a brother, which was killed by Turkish sultan a year ago. And I liked Van Helsing. Once he came to talk with my father and I met him. He wore light grey panoply, his hair was curly and brown and his eyes were the same. His eyes … I saw kindness and courageous in them, I really felt in love. Soon we started meeting. We were happy together, and it was so peacefully with him. We talked about everything. Gabriel has always been my true love. One day we were walking and he looked in my eyes and I looked in his shiny brown orbs. Well, I must say, I wanted him to kiss me, but he didn't because of my father, I think …

We kept silence, but as I was awfully curios, I asked him a question:

"Van Helsing, is Count as evil and insensible as old women say?"

"No, of course not! He is just unhappy, Maria."

"Why?"

"Well, there is one reason – a gipsy girl."

"Gipsy girl?"

"Yes"- he smiled sadly. -"Vladislaus loves her, but Valerie Senior doesn't want his single son to marry her."

I thought about his words. How awful when somebody, whom you love dearly can't be with you. Gabriel has pressed me to himself gently and said:

"Don't worry, Maria! I love you and we will be together, I promise!"

How sweet it was! He kissed me and I did the same. It was the first time in my life, when man kissed me. In fact, I haven't ever been with man tête-à-tête, only with my father, but it wasn't like this. We have forgotten about everything! Gabriel fondled my face and I smiled happily. In one minute all it finished. The Turkish rider raced on us, waving his sword and crying something on his language. Van Helsing has protected me with his body and has taken out his sword. Turk came closer and was ready to attack us, but another knight on black horse incomprehensibly whence arisen on Turkish rider's way. Unknown black knight has taken out enemy's head with his brilliant sword. I really wasn't afraid; I have often seen such things since I was a child. Gabriel smiled and took away his sword:

"As always in time, my friend!" – He said to the black knight.

The knight laughed, took out his helmet and handily came down from the saddle. Yes, it was him – Count Vladislaus III Dracula, prince of the South Romania. His face was a little bit pale, his long black, as his armor, hair were flapped by wind, and his eyes were deep black. He was handsome, not less than thirty years old. He attracted me. Clad in all black, with little earrings, which were strange for aristocrat, and pale face, he looked mysterious and charming. Dracula greeted us and warned about Turkish riders. Gabriel listened him attentively. Then Vlad rid away. I thought that I wouldn't forget his face. What happened with me? I have still loved Gabriel, haven't I?


	2. Lydia

**Chapter 2**

**_Lydia_**

Well, I decided to go to the gipsy band, which was in the valley not far from my father's castle. Maybe it's because my curios, but I didn't think so at that moment. I have just wanted to know my destiny as every normal girl. Night was calm, and cool wind blew. I was alone, but I wasn't afraid at all! In fact gipsy band situated on my family's lands, so I knew, that no one would touch me. I saw their campfire and their covered wagons. One aging gipsy woman came to me and as I want someone to fortunetelling me on cards, she led me to covered wagon, which was richer than others. I came in, and saw a gipsy girl. She was nice. Her hair was curly and raven black, her grey eyes shone brightly on her tan skin. She wore red dress and many embellishments. Inside her covered wagon were a lot of interesting things, collected while traveling. The girl smiled to me and offered to sit opposite her on cushions.

"My name is Lydia," - said the girl and started distributing cards.

First two minutes she kept silence and then looked at me:

"You destiny is so strange … Cards tell, that you will have very long life but without love …"

"So I would never be happy, right?"

"Not only you…" – whispered Lydia and became sad. -

"Come, young mistress. We, gypsies, nomadic folk, we slake sorrow in music and dances. Maybe you will become better, too! "

With these words she led me to the campfire. I sat on the flat stone and looked at the girl. Lydia gave a sign for musicians to start and raised hands to the starry sky. She danced so fast, that she looked like a curl. Her embellishments were ringing as silver bells. It seemed that she became a part of the flame and the night. I cheered up and taped leg in tact to music. At that moment I saw, Lydia was smiling to somebody. I turned around and noticed a tall man clad in black coat for riding. I recognized Dracula. Well, Gabriel had told me the truth about Count. I have felt the thread which was connecting them. Lydia danced for him. And he looked at her gently. After the dance the girl came to Dracula. As they were standing for my back, I heard every word and sometimes turned to look at them. Because of my curios, or just because I envied them a little. They seemed so happy! Vlad stroked her curly hair, and Lydia snuggled to his strong body.

"Maybe you are fairy? You bewitched me with your dance. " – said Vladislaus.

"You shouldn't come here again, Count!" – The gipsy girl became sad.

"You really want me to go away?"

"No … but … You heart me … you will find another woman, someone noble like you …" – Lydia started crying. I know that master hates seeing women crying. Vlad licked her tears and said:

"Why are those tears for, my love? You are my princess. "

"Princess of gypsies? Just a street fortuneteller…" – she said miserably.

"No, princess of my heart, Lydia. I want you to be my wife! "

"But your father wont let you!"

"My father? I am not a child to do what he wants, dear! He must give in with my choice! " – he said firmly.

"You really will marry me?"

"Oh, Lydia! I have never been so certain! But if you want of course…"

"Yes! I love you Vladislaus! "

He kissed her and I thought that it was the happiest night for them. Even I smiled and quietly left the gipsy band.

I had my own problems. I wasn't superstitious but I worried about Lydia's words. How right she was! Well, that time I didn't expect it. Old gipsy woman told me, that Count had come to the gipsy band every evening to meet Lydia. She was really a princess. Her father was a gipsy baron and he was glad to see Dracula and his daughter together. But I don't think Dracula's father wanted Lydia to become his son's wife. In fact it's easy to explain why. Vlad's brother married Olga –lady from the noble family. He had two children, and when he died, Valerie Senior took care of them. Old knight hoped that his younger son would do the same. But Vladislaus was too wide and independent; at the same time he loved and respected his father. Maybe he had lost.

Dracula came to his father on the next day. Old knight hadn't expected that the reason of his son's visit was Lydia.

"What's the reason of your visit, my son?" – asked Valerie Senior.

"I decided to marry, father."

"Finally! Who is this girl that has melted your heart? "

"You know her. Lydia. " – said Dracula and looked at his father's reaction. Valerie Senior was shocked.

"What!"

"You have understood me, Father."

"Is it a joke!" – Old knight couldn't believe his ears.

"No, father."

"You won't marry this … this … gipsy wench!"

"I will!" – Vlad was still calm, but his cool voice became tremulous.

"You can't! Haven't you thought about your people, or your old father! I am not eternal! I want to nurse grandchildren! "

"My brother's children …"

"Vladislaus, try to understand me! I'm wiser and older than you! I have seen much in my life. You mustn't marry her, she isn't from our circle!"

"You can't stop me, father!"

"I will! You must listen to me! " – Valerie Senior was furious.

"You can't control me! I love Lydia and I will marry her! " – Dracula didn't want to yield.

"I won't bless you and your gipsy!"

"So shall it be." – said Vlad and went away.

He didn't hear curses that his father cried to him. He loved Lydia too much. He had not even imagined life without her.

Everything could be better but …

Never knows what can happen …

Lydia was brushing her hair when little gipsy girl came to her with letter.

"What is it, Carmelita?" – asked fortuneteller.

"The man on black horse gave it to me. The letter is for you. " – said Carmelita and sat down on the big cushion looking at Lydia with great interest. Lydia hardly read the letter, Vlad taught her to read but she wasn't really good at it. At least she understood that he wants her to come to their favorite place for secret meetings. Lydia smiled happily and ran to this place, which was not far from Valerie's Senior castle under the big oak. She turned around and saw the figure of the tall man in black coat for riding. She couldn't see his face because of the hood.

"Vlad!" – Lydia smiled and came to him. But it wasn't him. The man had taken off his coat and the girl saw … one of the Turkish soldiers. Lydia cried but it was too late …

Turk hit her with long knife. The pour gipsy girl fell on the ground. She was breathless but shouted for help. Killer ran away. At this moment Vlad rid to her and pressed her to himself.

"Lydia! My love! Who made this! "

"V – Vlad … I am dying …" – she said quietly. Her red dress became wet because of the blood. She was bleeding badly. Her eyes became glassy and her skin was pale and cold.

"Don't leave me, you – everything in my life!" – cried Dracula bitterly. Lydia smiled sadly and touched his face gently; he kissed her cold and graceful fingers. That was hard for him to see how such perfect and innocent young woman dying.

"Don't forget me, Vlad … be happy … I have always loved you …" – said the gipsy girl.

"No! Lydia! I won't let you to die! Not now!"

"Vlad … I am too weak to fight with death …"

"No! Not you! "

"Be happy, my love …" – she said and closed eyes. Death had won. Dracula embraced her and shouted:

"LYDIA!"

Vlad wanted to die, to die with his true love. His heart was broken. He took the knife, which finished Lydia's life, and understood who killed her. Now his broken heart was full of hate.

"I will avenge for you, Lydia! I promise …"


	3. Alone inside

**Chapter 3**

**_Alone inside_**

Lydia had died. I was on burial and saw how her pale body was burnt. It is a gipsy tradition. Women were crying and men were numb and severe. Lydia's father stood near the fire on his knees and raised hands to the sky.

"For what! Why Lydia! My innocent child! " – he cried. Few men came to him and took him away. It was the saddest moment that I have ever seen. I took tears away and saw Dracula. He wasn't crying …

He was so calm … but not sad!

He looked like a man that had lost sense of life. He was looking at the fire and at his love that was disappearing in flame. It seemed that he hadn't got emotions at all. Gabriel was here too. He placed hand on my shoulder softly and asked:

"Are you alright, Maria?"

"That's so awful! Why she? Lydia was just a woman! " – Tears again, I felt so weak and needed his protection.

"Turks know that Vladislaus loves her, that's why they killed pour girl. They wanted Vlad to suffer, Maria. " – Gabriel sad wisely.

"And they guessed right …" – said I almost in whisper, so Gabriel didn't hear me, and looked at Dracula once again.

Calm as usual, but nobody knew that this warrior would cause Turks do many troubles.

Vladislaus changed. He became cruel, insensible and cold as snow on the tops of Carpathians. Turkish sultan regretted that ordered to kill Lydia. Vlad was very good in his revenge. He didn't fight for faith either; he fought to quiet the pain in his broken heart. I can't remember all his feats. My father told me that Turkish sultan asked our prince to serve him. Dracula agreed ant sultan led him to come to Turkey without hindrance. Vlad came with his army; he didn't get to Istanbul. He turned back to Walachia destroying every city and every village on his way. I don't think sultan liked it. He knew how to make people suffer. Soldiers told that he is strong and mighty warrior; others told that he is devil in flesh. Valerie Senior couldn't understand his son. Old knight also didn't like that people (because of the Vlad's cruelty) think that surname Dracul used to be interpreted as devil. (A/n: Valerie Senior got surname Dracul because he consisted in Dragon Order, «Dracul» means dragon or devil in Romanian; Vladislaus got surname «Dracula – son of the dragon/devil»)

Well, never mind, Dracula liked to see his enemies suffer, so he used the most refined tortures. His favorite execution was to put people on stakes. I saw those wretch people. Awful and cruel way of murder. Pain and despair were frozen on their dead faces like terrible masks. Ravens had enough food that time. Because of his"hobby" Vlad got nickname: "Putter – on - stakes". (A/n:"Cepesh" on Romanian)

Gabriel didn't blame his best friend. He said:"Vladislaus soon will calm down. He needs time to forgive himself for Lydia's death. "

Perhaps Gabriel was right, we'll never know. But prince Vladislaus III left trace in history as sadist and pitiless murderer.


	4. Mistake

**Chapter 4**

**_Mistake_**

_Marishka threw the feather because of the noise in the corridor. Looked like steps. Could it be Dracula? Blonde-haired bride breathed in to calm down. Then she took the feather again and continued her work:_

"Life continued for us all. I saw that Van Helsing looked at me in some other way not like when we met first time. Warm flame was in his brown eyes. I knew he wants me. I loved Gabriel and he loved me. But there were two barriers - Holy Order and my dearest father of course. Cardinal could allow Gabriel to marry, so it wasn't too big barrier. Van Helsing sent a letter to Rome and was waiting for the answer. I prayed God for cardinal to consent. And one day my father called me to come.

"Maria, I have great news for you, my child!" – Father kissed me in forehead. I supposed these news were really good, he smiled happily to me.

"What news, father?" – said I and crossbreed fingers for happiness behind my back.

"One brave and good man asked for your hand. I expect you know him."

"Don't tort me, father! Who is he?"

"I think he really wants you to be his wife. He didn't ask for himself, his father did.

"Father?" – I was surprised. Gabriel didn't tell anything about his family.

"Yes, my child, this man is suitable party for you! He's name is …

In Dracula's father's castle:

"Son, you broke my old heart…" – started Valerie Senior.

"What had I done wrong this time?" – asked Walachia's prince tiredly.

"Nothing but those ferocious murders of yours."

"They should pay for my love's death!" – Dracula said in high tone.

"Of course, calm down, my son." – Old knight said it so as he wanted to explain child that he won't get toy he wanted so much. But Vlad wasn't a child, that's why he looked at his father angrily.

"Stop looking at me like that, my son. You are too serious. Try to understand: Lydia is dead! Nothing can back her to life! But we are here and our life shouldn't stop only because of the gipsy princess!"

Wise words of man that knows much about this life.

"So … what do you want from me, father?" – asked Vladislaus softly.

"I want you to marry."

"Oh, we discussed this topic so many times, father! I don't want to marry at all!"

"I have chosen a good girl for you! From noble family. You would be a lovely couple together!" – It seemed that Valerie Senior hasn't heard his son's words.

"What girl?" – asked Dracula with no interest in voice.

"Maria Anna Feranshi, Oleg's II daughter."

"WHAT! No! Never!" – shouted Vlad. He didn't want to marry his best friend's love. His father became furious:

"You can't refuse! You'll marry Maria! I gave word to Oleg!"

"I won't! I don't want Gabriel to suffer!"

"Think about yourself first, son!"

"They love each other! Why don't you understand!"

"I have no interest about them! You are my son and you'll do what I told!" – Old knight was despot in that moment.

"I'm not a child! I won't listen to you, father!" – said Vlad seriously.

"You are not my son anymore if it is so!" – shouted Valerie Senior. Dracula looked as his father hit him with whip.

"That's your choice, father…" – answered Vlad calmly and left the room. Bold action indeed! Dracula was too proud, too devoted friend, too independent to listen his father. Everything could be fine … but it wasn't.

My family's castle:

"That can't be father! I love Gabriel! We wanted to marry! – When I heard Dracula's name, I felt awe, bitterness and despair. It looked like a nightmare!

"Valerie Senior wants to see you as his son's bride, Maria!"

"Father! Remember what you said to my mother when she was dying! You promised her that I would be married by the man, which I would love! Don't broke your promise, father! – My eyes were full of tears. I had spoken so passionately that my dear father embraced me and said kindly:

"Calm down, my child. I remember Luciana's words. But, child, Van Helsing's job is killing devil's servants; cardinal could not to allow him to marry you. You may not be happy."

"I don't care, father! I love him so much!"

At this moment my father became severe:

"No! I won't allow you to break your life! I gave my word to Valerie and you will be prince's wife! Even if you both don't like it!"

I was crying on my knees but father didn't want to listen and to understand me … My life was crashing …

On the next night I left home invisibly. I wore cloak with hood, so nobody could recognize me. My plan was to ask Dracula for a help. I hoped that he would refuse from marrying me. I whispered a kind of a prayer and knocked the door of a little house near the Vlad's castle where servants live. An old wrinkle-faced woman opened the door and looked at me with surprise:

"Who are you, child? What are you doing here at night?" – She asked. I took off my hood and old woman recognized me.

"Young baroness, why are you here! It's too dangerous! Enemies are everywhere!" – She whispered to me, without stopping looking over the dark night. "I want to beg you for help!" – I didn't want to waste time.

"What's the matter, young baroness?"

"First: do you believe in real love?" – Stupid question, I know but I didn't know if I could trust her.

"You are asking me? Oh, when I was as young and beautiful as you, I was married by Mikhail. We were in love and got two children! But my dear sons were killed by Turks a year ago. The God had taken them from me and now Nicolas and Boris are on heavens, singing hymns in glory of Him!" – said the old woman and raised hands to the sky.

"So, you know that prince and I will be married soon?"

"Yes, but I don't think he is a good husband for you, young baroness. When he lost that gipsy girl; looked like demon possessed his mind. Oh, forgive me, young baroness! I'm an ignorant yokel!"

"Don't think about it! I don't want to marry him! And he doesn't want, too! That's our fathers' idea. But if I'll talk with him I know he'll help me!" – I cried with tears in my eyes.

"Calm down, child." – The old woman pronounced these words like a mother, which I lost. – "I'll help you to see the prince Vladislaus. But you need to wait; there is a battle in Carpathian valley. When he would return I will lead you to his chamber."

I nodded and she let me in her house. It was rather small but very comfortable. Only two rooms, lighted by candles. I sat at the table and looked over the room. There was an enormous knife on the table near the sword. These simple weapons were for protecting. War made women stronger. Everybody had weapons; for example: I hid a dagger in my corset. The woman was knitting and I was heeding for every noise and, of course, waiting …

Suddenly I heard horses' hoofs and understood that my time had come.

Old Elena took a torch and beckoned me to follow her. We came into the castle. It was richer than my home. When we going through the corridor, I saw a portrait of a severe looking man with dark eyes that were looking almost like Dracula's.

"That's Vladislaus II, prince's grandfather. Prince Dracula looks like his grandfather more than his father supposed." – whispered the old woman.

I looked at the portrait once again and saw that Old Elena stopped near the big wooden door.

"Come in, young baroness. Prince is here. Oh, God's mother Maria, protect this child." – She blessed me and went away.

"Amen." – thought I and carefully sneaked into the room. How foolish I was when entered the room! That was the biggest mistake in my life! I ruined several lives besides my own. It's so hard to write about it even in the diary. Well, I have to do it …

I remember his chamber. It was dark even in the morning because of the maroon blinds. There was a big bed (A/n: of course!) covered with silk deep red coverlet. Some pictures on the wall which I couldn't consider in flickering candlelight. It seemed that Dracula was a part of this room. He was as mysterious as his chamber. Vlad was standing on the middle of the room and trying to take off his black armor which was covered with blood of enemies and maybe friends. Some dents were on it here and there. His hair was collected into a 'ponytail' but some framed his face that became paler after the battle. Vladislaus looked at me with surprise but before he asked me what am I doing in his chamber, I felt on my knees opposite him and started my speech:

"I came to ask for your protection, sir! I know you and Gabriel are the best friends! We wanted to marry but …"

"Calm down, milady. Calm down. What do you want for me to do?" – He asked softly, helping me to rise from the floor.

"Can you stop our marriage?"

Vlad became sad:

"I had already argued with my father about it."

"And …?"

"I don't think he liked it. But I can't stop our marriage, milady. My father gave a word to Oleg. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to explain it to Gabriel… Funny, isn't it? I don't want to lose father and my best friend…"

My eyes were full of tears and cried. Dracula doesn't like to see women crying. He tried to calm me down and pulled me closer to him. At this moment my amber eyes met with his dark orbs. I felt despair, disappointment, hopelessness … Emotions filled my heart. I wanted to die. In Vlad's arms I was in safety, only he at this moment could protect me from world's cruelty. Something happened to me. I placed hands on his neck, pressed him closer and kissed him passionately. Dracula looked at me with surprise and murmured:

"Maria, we mustn't! Think about Gabriel!"

"I don't care!" – I couldn't control myself. I kissed him again but more deep and hungrily. What happened with shy innocent girl who I was? I needed only to feel his touches on my skin. Vlad kissed me back continuing kissing my neck and chest. But I wanted more. I took off his armor easily and fondled his well-toned chest feeling every muscle. Vlad is a passionate lover. He uncorded my corset slowly, kissing my chest. I moaned in pleasure and he liked to hear it. Vladislaus finally took off my black dress and looked over my body. I worked faster and unbuckled his pants taking them off with my legs. Then I pulled him on bed and sat on the top of him. Vlad fondled my bosoms, abdomen, and inner thighs and finished in the groin area. I moaned softly feeling his masterful hands on my body. Then he rolled over and now was at the top. He didn't do anything just stared at me:

"Think about Gabriel, Maria. We can stop now." – He said.

"You mustn't stop now! Go ahead!" – I became mad: Vlad saw lust in my eyes and made my desire real. His tongue explored my mouth and then went down. He discovered my body and kissed me again. Then he entered me. He moved passionately maybe too passionately. He hurt me but this pain was sweet. I kissed him again and again. It was my first time with man and he was so hot. I became fond of his movements and his gentle lips. My passionate lover helped me to quiet anguish. He didn't stop for three hours. Dim light of the moon illuminated our naked bodies. I put my head on his shoulder and put hand on his chest.

"You think that's right?" – asked Vladislaus playing with my wavy hair.

"What right?"

"Everything we have done."

"Of course that's not right. Who cares about it?" – answered I skittishly.

Vlad smiled sadly:

"Gabriel will kill me."

"And I betrayed him…"

Dracula kissed me deeply. I knew that I'll have to charge for my mistake. But it would be tomorrow. We were together now. Two lost hearts, two painful souls to quiet pain and to send the whole world away.


	5. The duel

**Chapter 5**

**_The duel_**

I awoke early in the morning in unknown room. I was naked!... I remembered about the previous night and understood the whole weight of my mistake. I betrayed my true love! Pain and hate to myself filled my heart. I sat on bed, crying bitterly. Suddenly I saw a letter near me, where Dracula was laying. Yes, it was his handwriting:

"I so sorry, Maria. Forget that night. It was our awful mistake. I'll cancel our wedding. I promise."

How sweet it was! Vlad wanted Gabriel to be happy with me. He was a good friend, indeed. Torments of conscience tore me. How could I forget about Gabriel! When I remember about it now, my heart tears on pieces.

But I was still in Dracula's castle. I found my dress and put it on, after what I sneaked out of the room. Old Elena met me and helped to leave the castle without anyone's notice. She didn't ask any questions and I was very grateful to her. Then I locked in my room and spent there two days, when I wasn't asleep I was crying but I didn't eat and drink. I really wanted to die. My dear father knocked the door several times; first he shouted and then just pleaded me to unlock the door. I remained deaf to his words and to the whole world in fact. But one day Gabriel came. Father allowed him to talk with me. I didn't want; I couldn't peer into his eyes; but his voice was so soft:

"Maria, my love, please, open the door. I worry about you so much!"

How could I resist him! I took tears away and let him to come in.

"Marishka, what happened? You were crying?" – asked Gabriel touching my face gently. My eyes were red because of tears but tried to decline.

"Don't lie, my love. I know something had happened."

I didn't look at him, not to his kind and warm brown orbs. Gabriel kissed my face gently, I knew, he was waiting for the answer. I peered in his eyes and …

I told him everything …

I hated myself for everything I had done … I betrayed his love!"

_Marishka stopped writing. Memories were so strong and painful that bloody tears fill her amber eyes. She was sitting without moving, just looking at the flame of candle. Marishka took tears away as two years ago when she was a human and continued writing, that was even harder than she thought._

"Gabriel's face became paler than usual. His eyes were covered with ice, at least they seemed so. He pressed me closer and stroked my hair, while I was crying on his chest. When I quieted down, Gabriel said:

"Don't worry, Marishka, all will be fine. There is only one way to complete this … problem"

It looked dangerous and not good at all.

"What way?"

"The duel." – He said in a hard tone.

I couldn't believe my ears!

"Is it a joke!"

"You think I can joke in this situation, Maria?"

"No, but … Dracula is your best friend!"

"He **was **my best friend." – He said coldly.

"But … It wasn't his fault!" – I wanted to protect their friendship.

"You protect him! He raped you!"

"He didn't want! We both guilty in it!"

He shook his head slowly. Of course he blamed Vladislaus! I am just a woman! How could I protect myself!

"Gabriel, I'm begging you, don't make such awful mistake!" – I felt on my knees opposite him, begging, pleading and humbling.

"Calm down, I will never forget myself if I'll become a reason of your tears!" – He said softly and helped me to rise. I embraced him, pressing his closer never wanting to let go. Gabriel touched my skin gently and said:

"Maria, I can lose everybody's confidence, Vlad's friendship, and my life in fact, but I'll never leave you or hurt you. You are everything for me, the whole world!"

I remembered his words for all my life.

We looked at each others' eyes and forgot about everything. We were alone in this world. We were in love.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Gabriel gave me a quick kiss and before leaving the room he said:

"We'll be happy together, my love, I promise. But first I must to ruin the barrier between us."

I knew what barrier he beard in his mind. I throw myself on the bed and cried for several hours. I couldn't do anything at all and I was so scared!

I wanted to stop it. So I put on my cloak with hood and left the castle without anyone's notice again. I didn't know where would they fight but soon, on my luck or failure I saw two knights on horses. One in black armor and second in usual grey with cross on his shield. They jumped of the saddles and denude their swords. They couldn't notice me as I hid in the nearest forest. I had a good vision and saw everything in details. Knights came closer to each other and walked for a circle. Gabriel made a riposte and the duel began. I heard swords' ringing in my chest. I was breathless and afraid for them both. Their fight became faster. But suddenly Dracula throw his sword on the ground and pronounced louder than always but in a calm voice:

"I don't want to fight with you, Gabriel! You are still my best friend!"

"You betrayed me, Vlad! I love Maria more than any and you …!"

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. Forgive me, my friend! You will be happy, I'm sure."

"No… When I would kiss her she will remember your kisses! When we would be in each other's embracers she will compare you with me!" – Those were the last words that Vladislaus heard from his best friend.

Gabriel poked Dracula's chest. My cry mixed with ravens' which flew into the sky feeling the scent of the murder. Vlad was lying on the ground which was crimson because of his blood. He looked at Gabriel and said words which pursued The Left hand of God in his nightmares.

"For what?..."

And the last Walachia's prince closed eyes.


	6. Through the hell

**Chapter 6**

_**Through the hell**_

I couldn't look at Vlad's body on the ground any more. It was too hard for me. Gabriel did it, he killed his best friend. But I didn't cry… I was so calm and felt how my heart freezing. I came back home to my room. My father was surprised to see me out of my chamber and wanted to say something. But I looked at him and I think he was afraid of this coldness, so he left me alone as I wanted. I threw myself on the bed and lay for the whole day without moving. Although I was starving and thirsty but I didn't care of it. My single thought was Dracula's death. I still saw his unconscious body in the sea of his own blood. Poor Valerie Senior, I thought, he wanted to nurse Vlad's children but now he had to bury his own son. But what would be with Gabriel, I wanted to see him as much as I hoped he wouldn't come after what he did. But soon he came… He looked mad and wild. Maybe his conscience tortured him.

Gabriel showed me the ring with Dracula's blazon on it. Oh, I understood how he got it immediately but why did he show it to me?

"Look, Maria. I killed my friend, no brother, **for you**. You're just a woman. Weak but dangerous. I hate you, demon with angel face, and love you at the same time." – He said.

What happened with him? I was afraid but answered with coldness:

"You killed him? Congratulations. You wanted it, didn't you?" – My voice was full of sarcasm. Gabriel was shocked. He squeezed my wrist and cried:

"How can you be so insensible! I love you more than any! I killed Vlad because of you! Evil creature!"

My wrist pained but I didn't show it. I didn't want to be weak anymore.

"You blame me in your own crime. I pleaded you not to do it, haven't you forgotten?"

Gabriel released my wrist and closed face with his hands:

"What had I done! Forgive me, Maria … I'm begging you!" – He felt on his knees and embraced my legs. I stood straightly like a statue, caressing his hair. Gabriel kissed my hands crying.

"You shouldn't ask me to forgive you."

"We'll marry and forget this accident!" – He was spoken so bitterly that I had almost believed him. But I knew that everything changed from Vlad's death.

"You think, we'll live happily forever after? You are The Left Hand of God, Gabriel; you serve the Holy Order. Your sin is too heavy. You'll be cursed, and you know it."

Gabriel shook head slowly.

"No, Maria, I …"

He rose from the floor and touched my face. I just looked in his eyes sadly.

"You'll never forgive yourself, Gabriel. It's better for you to forget everything, and me in fact." – I knew that I was right. But it was so hard to let him. So hard! Gabriel left Transylvania as people told. I haven't seen him from that moment but I still believe that he'll return. What am I thinking about! I don't want him to see me in such state! Damn to all it!

Dracula opened eyes and found himself in the black tunnel with light at the end. (A/n: you know where he is. Keep reading!)

He heard calm and soft voice that was calling for him. Vladislaus made a few steps but stopped. He knew that he was dead. He remembered everything. The duel, Gabriel with a sword in his hands, and maybe the reason of the duel. Vlad's heart was full of hate. He wanted to destroy everything that made him to suffer. Dracula turned to the dark side of the tunnel and slowly went there. He wasn't sure what was on the dark side but if Heaven is real, Hell must be somewhere here, too. Voice became louder, almost pleading him to come back to the light, but he didn't listen. Vladislaus was walking for a minute or two and soon the light disappeared. Darkness was everywhere. Dracula looked around but couldn't see anything. He stopped and heard somebody's cold and terrifying voice:

"Come, Vladislaus, I was waiting for you at least for one thousand years."

"Where are you? Are you a…"

"Just go …"

Suddenly he saw the flame on the opposite side and followed it. The flame became brighter and … colder. Vlad was surprised, he touched it and appeared in the enormous hall with torchlights on the walls. At the end of the hall there was a stone throne. Dracula came closer and saw the man with curly raven black hair and deep dark eyes in which he found all his sins. The man was clad in black costume with white cloak. He was very old but looked about forty - forty-five. The man rise from the throne and said:

"Ah, Vladislaus, welcome to my home! Do you know who am I?"

"The devil?"

"Right! I'm Satan, devil, king of darkness. But my real name – Lucifer. You are as smart as brave, if you left the light by your own wish, my friend!"

"You said you have been waiting for me for one thousand years, what do you mean?"

"Yes, how long ago was it, Vladislaus or … Jude Iscariot." – Devil laughed.

"Who!"

"You forgot everything, don't you? I'll explain. One thousand four hundred years ago you betrayed Jesus, when you made a suicide your soul wasn't belonging to me or the God. So in 1422 you were born again. Now you are not Jude in fact but Count of Transylvania. And you came here to ask for help."

Vlad was shocked but soon regain consciousness.

"Can you send me back?"

"Of course! But you won't be same as before death."

"You'll take my soul?"

"Right…"

Vladislaus thought for a while but his anger on Gabriel made him resolute.

"Agree …"

Lucifer laughed again and snapped fingers. When he did it two demons looked like snakes appeared with the long silver dagger. Satan prepared a goblet and cut his wrist. Smoking red blood filled the goblet. After that Lucifer gave the goblet to Vlad, he looked at the liquid and drank it. Taste was too sweet and hot. Dracula felt strange pain in heart but soon it disappeared as anger and hate. It seemed that there was nothing, just cold calmness. Satan put hand on his shoulder and said with an evil grin:

"No pain, really? Now, my son, you'll return back to your home. Enjoy your immortal life. I created the new specie! You'll drink blood of mortals without pity! But beware of the sunlight; it can destroy you and those whom you'll turn to your specie. Go now, my son!"

Suddenly everything disappeared. Vladislaus found himself in the forest. Sky was clear and the moon was bright. He could sense every alive creature, hear every noise and his vision was perfect. He didn't feel changes in weather anymore but he still could enjoy the wind. Dracula decided to visit his old father, one of the reasons of his death.

Valerie Senior was praying for his son's soul. When he knew about Vlad's death, his previous energy and vigor disappeared. His eyes were red of tears. Dracula teleported into his father's room and looked at the old knight. He didn't feel sorry for his father and stopped his pray crudely:

"Hello, father. Praying? How touching."

Valerie Senior rose from knees and looked at Dracula with fear.

"Son …?"

"Returned from hell an hour ago."

"Hell! You are …"

"You right, dear father?"

"Go away, monster!" – The old knight took out the sword and directed it on his son.

"I respected for better meeting." – Dracula felt how his canines became longer and he knew what to do with them. Valerie Senior didn't want to hurt Vladislaus but his son solved this problem. He threw his body on the sword and growled. His father prayed on Latin and cried:

"Not alive! Nospheraty!"

"Nospheraty? So let it be."

Vlad heard his father's heart pulsing in his head and saw the blood streaming by veins. Valerie Senior murmured something and pulled his son into the map on the wall. Dracula flew through the map and got up immediately on the other side. He knew what it was. The Dragon Order together with the Holy Order made enters to the places separated from the world with circles of mountains, desert or sea. That was made to keep evil away. Vlad couldn't return. Cold was everywhere and snowflakes were falling down from the sky. Dark and lonely place but the most evil looking was the icy fortress. Vlad had heard about it from his father but never thought that he could get there. Dracula felt on knees in despair but suddenly he heard familiar voice:

"Give up so soon? You have my blood in your veins, remember? Blood of the fallen angel! Fly, child of the night! Fly, my son!"

Nospheraty opened two big leather wings; he turned into bat-looking hell beast and flew into the night sky. He flew to the Sigishoare, his home village. Vlad was choking he needed blood instantly. Blood in his veins destroyed all oxygen in his chest. That's why he needs to drink humans' blood, to breathe. Dracula chose his victim. He flew to my family's castle. (A/n: It is still Marishka writings)

I was sitting at the mirror and brushing my hair. I wasn't thinking or dreaming; I knew that my life without Gabriel isn't life. I didn't notice Dracula's arriving. He felt my heartbeat and smell of my blood. He could even read my mind. He focused on my neck and said grinning evilly:

"Hello, my love, longed for me?"


	7. That's not an end

**Chapter 7**

"_**That's not an end …"**_

I turned and saw him. Vlad was the same but his skin was pale and his eyes … I couldn't see anything in them. No emotions at all. That was awful. I was shocked. I covered my mouth with hand and looked at him not believing my eyes.

"Surprised, my dear? I came back."

"It can't be the truth! I saw how Gabriel killed you!" – I was close to swoon.

"Really? But I'm here and there isn't your hero on the horizon to save you." – He grinned. Vladislaus slowly walked towards me, I was so afraid and stepped back. I tried to escape but he blocked the door.

"What do you want from me! What had I done to you!" – I was crying and shaking in horror.

"Calm down, darling." – He took me by chin and turned my head slowly. I saw lust in his eyes and struggled, but he just laughed at my weak tries.

"Stop, my love, I don't want to hit your pretty face."

He pulled me on the bed and squeezed my wrists as I was still fighting with him. Dracula licked my neck and kissed my chest hungrily. I tried to shout for help but he covered my mouth with his hand, as he released my wrist, I tried to pull him off me. But he was so strong! He easily broke my tries.

"Please, release me!" – I mumbled.

"Of course, my dear."

Vlad's canines became longer and sharper; I swooned at once.

I awoke soon because of the instant pain in my neck. Dracula was drinking my blood! But I liked it … I felt pleasure when he was doing it; I pressed his head closer and moaned softly. He liked it but stopped soon.

"That's enough for the first time."

Then he cut his neck and pressed my head closer. I knew what he wanted and did it. Metallic and sweet taste. I swallowed his blood which was strange black color.

"Good girl … We'll be together for the whole eternity."

I nodded and breathed in deeply. Vladislaus got of the bed and came to the window. I fell asleep.

Nightmares tormented me. I saw Dracula's death and how Gabriel left me. I hardly opened my eyes and found that I was crying. I flinched because Vlad touched my face. His fingers were so cold.

"Slept well?" – He asked.

I rose and touched my cheek. Oh, my jaw pained so much! And I was thirsty. Vladislaus saw it and gave a goblet full of blood. I drank it and pain disappeared. I looked around. It wasn't my room. Black blinds covered the window, deep red silk covering on the bed on which I was lying, a wardrobe and a … mirror. (It is still in my chamber, looks like a taunt.) Gloomy and terrifying room.

"Where am I?"

"In the icy fortress. I brought you here three days ago when you were unconsciousness." – Said Vlad staring at me.

"Three days ago? I slept for three days?"

"Yes, your turning was long and painful, my bride, but now you are fine."

I remembered his bite and the taste of his blood. And my family …

"My father …"

"Did you enjoy?"

"Enjoy what?"

"His blood." – He smiled wickedly.

I shouted in horror and threw the goblet to Dracula. He caught it and waited what I shall do next. I got of the bed and came to window, Dracula said calmly:

"Maybe you'll change your dress?"

I looked at him furiously but he was right. My simple white dress was dirty because of my blood. I didn't answer, I took away heavy blinds and l saw that it was snowing. But it was spring! I didn't ask Dracula about it, I opened the window and breathed in the cold air.

"Where are you going?"

"As far as I can be from you."

He didn't like my answer and tried to stop me, but I flew away. My hell-beast form wasn't as his. It was white and weaker than his. I knew he'll find me soon. So I flew to Sigishoare. Night was quiet and people slept in their beds. I knew that I was separated from their life and problems. I had only one instinct: to kill. Suddenly I heard how Vladislaus arrived behind my back. He was calm but nervous because of my escape. Dracula whispered:

"Want to get back your previous life?"

"That's impossible. You ruined my life, happy now?" – I answered tiredly. Vlad didn't expect that I'll cause him troubles or disobedience.

"You miss Gabriel, don't you?"

"I hope he'll be happier than me."

"You love him?"

"You know the answer, so why do you asking?" – I turned face to him.

"Have you forgotten that I'm your master?"

"Master? Right. You decided it when killed my father!" – I hissed.

Dracula squeezed my arm and shouted:

"Don't forget your place, my dear!"

I sobbed and kissed his neck to show my submissiveness and for him to release my arm.

"Good. That's not too hard, really? We need to come back, my dear, the sun will rise soon."

"So what?"

"The sun can kill us. Let's hurry."

"Kill? Good idea," - I thought and didn't move from where I was standing. Dracula growled nervously and took me with him with force.

"You are so stubborn! But I like it."

I smiled to myself. I recognized Romanian prince.

My life changed. To survive I became hypocritical. With Dracula I'm naughty and childish but in reality I'm sad and lonely. He found another two brides – Aleera and Verona. Verona is the eldest and the wisest of us. She is like an elder sister for me. But Aleera … That red-haired whore! She kisses the ground which he steps! She is so wretched.

I sometimes visit my father's castle, but it's hard because Valerie Senior hunts on us as we hunt people. I have a habit to play with my food, and Dracula likes it.

Well, my life isn't interesting; Vlad uses us. If I could, I left him but he senses me. People not only in Romania know who we are and calls us Nospheraty in church books and prays and vampires in usual. Dracula found way to duplicate our specie. One witch Maya met with him and he gave her his blood. Maya perfected our specie. She and another four vampires could marry each other and have children like people. They are noble vampires. They subordinated turned vampires and werewolves but Dracula knows how to show them on their place.

I'm still thinking about Gabriel. Where is he? Is he happy? Does he remember me sometimes? Oh, ink is finishing. I guess that's not an end but … beginning of something new.

31.10.1465. Transylvania. Sigishoare village."

_Marishka clamped her writings with tiny robber and embraced it carefully. She felt much better when free her emotions and feelings which she kept for a long time. She even didn't notice Dracula came into her chamber._

"_Why are you alone, my dear?" – asked Vladislaus smelling aroma of his bride's perfume. Marishka flinched in fright, took the papers and ran out of the room. Vlad smiled and took the feather from the table. He didn't know what was she writing but didn't think that it's important. He opened the window and watched Marishka flying into the night sky. And snowflakes were falling, falling …_

**The end.**


End file.
